Human demon (just a title for now i won't keep this one)
by Yuuki-iL
Summary: a story about a young Rain Kaori a 16 years old high-school student that was adopted into a clan when she was just a new born baby. Yes this story take a lot of aspects from other Manga and Anime and unite them into one character I know. Rated M more sexual and gore later in the story line. This is just a beta test for me so i need your comments pelase help me improve :D


A/N: hey guys this is a part of my first story i wanted to see what you guys think this is by no way the final version and this is not the start this is a part of the 1/2 chapter.

i hope you enjoy this have a good read ! ^^

this story Cobain's a lot of characters from a lot of different anime and manga but with my original plot so if you don't like the idea stop reading now.

PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT I CAN IMPROVE AND DO BETTER

Ps. please give me some ideas on how to name the story in the comments below ^^

A = Rain Kaori

M = Elizabeth Cherī - not set on a name yet

when M fights Rain, Rain removes her bracelet her spiritual energy start to gather and look like and aura around here then she increased it and it's starts to flair up and look like flames after M breaks her first attack where M catches her katana with here first finger and her thumb then uses her other hand to bend it until it's broken Rain jumps back with a shocked expression on her face but she doesn't have time for that right now she has to get away from that lunatic and her subordinates suddenly Rain decides to release all her killing intent her fury that shitty women and her subordinates kill all the Kaori Clan all the family she had ever known AND NOW SHE WANTS RRAIN TO BE HER'S TO BE THIS BITCH'S PET HELLO NO ! with all the fury fueling Rain the her spiritual energy suddenly got thick like blood and heavy as a mountain the grouind crackes and made a creator around Rain her visible Spiritual energy didn't look like fire and more but bolts of lightning her Hair started to stand up from the amount of spiritual energy she released her eyes now glowing a bright blue and white her whole body glowing white lightning bolts of spiritual energy started shooting uncontrollably in a 100m radios where ever Rain walked . M started to get a lil nerves now she had to release her demon sword to stage 1 to handled the spiritual pressure from when Rain removed the bracelet but now she had to release to the second state to not die M started to dodge and weave the lightning bolts while calling to her subordinates she shouts " hey what are you standing around for if this cognitions we she will destroy the whole town we have to stop her before she kills her self " you could start smelling the smell of meat burning it was Rain blood her veins popped and skin torn blood is rushing out the lightning bolts keeps getting thicker and thicker and there are more of them now one of the subordinates(need to decide on names she has like 6 of them I basically copied the jeagers here) they all had a look of terror on their faces 'how can one person have so much spiritual energy this can not be she isn't human !' when suddenly a lightning bolts hits the middle of the ground and breaks them from their train of thought they start moving towards Rain but that didn't matter any more Rain lost to much blood here heart is giving up the effort to deliver blood to her vital organs their just isn't enough to keep all of them functioning the lightning bolts stopped and the spiritual pressure was slowly lifter suddenly every body felt like a 100Ton weight was lifter off them and Rain flopped to the side like a sack of potatoes. NEXT CHAPTER WE WANT TO KEEP THEM IN-TENSON : " What was the lightning M-sama how can one person have so much spiritual energy? Rain's presences feel more like a god of war than a human. is she even human ? all this questions were unimportant right now M's focus was elsewhere it was on Rain ,' why isn't she moving ? she just flopped to the ground what happened ? ' M thinks while approaching Rain carefully she was inches away from Rain when she herd here weak breathing , it sounded more like whizzing then breathing M quickly jumped into action flipping Rain so her back is to the ground M putting her ear to Rain's chest her heart rate is slowing down , ' shit shit shit she is slipping away I can't let her die here '

M starts artificial resuscitation 30 massages to her heart then stops tilting Rain's head backwards so the air she is pumping in from her mount gets to here lungs and not her stomach by accident after 3 sets M try's to listen to Rain's hearts rate for 30 seconds ' Good it stabilized ' she thought to herself ' but she isn't out of the woods yet she lost a lot of blood her body is full of cuts and I hope there isn't brain damage or any other permeant damage from the lack of oxygen to her internal organs' – ' I can't lose this one I can't I won't ! '

M picked up the unconscious Rain bride style Rain groans in pain every musical in her body sore and starved of oxygen she is full with cuts everywhere M brings Rain to the medical unit "who is she?" the young female medic asks. " Doesn't matter who she is your job is to save lives that I approve of now do your job " the vibe the medic received from M wasn't nice at all it was a mixer of stress and menacing power only here presences sent shivers down her spine she knew exactly what happened to those who failed to meet M expectations torture and then death and a painful one at that.

The young medic didn't need to hear anything else "what happened to her? how did she get like this? " " She released too much spiritual energy her body couldn't handle and it started to break apart her heart almost stopped and … *cough* *cough* and low gurgle sound could be heard from Rain's throat she opened her eyes in her horror the woman that killed her family standing looking down on her and next to her standing a young lady with medical uniform she could feel her body failing suddenly she stopped breathing while fully conscious she was to week to fight it she felt cold but decided to fully embrace it and the darkness if it meant she could see her family again The medic quickly sprang into action now that her life also depends on this young woman.

Rain felt her throat being pried open and a tube being inserted in she was suddenly breathing again but how? She surly isn't doing it 'never mind a feel sleepy' M and the young medic could see Rain's eyes closing and hear the heart rate monitor strapped to her now naked chest fully on view the beeping of the heart rate monitor could be heard slowing down 'beep-beep- beep—beep- beep- beep- beep- beep- beep-'

We're losing her she called her staff in the small medical vehicle.

Rian is falling deep into the darkness 'it's cold here' she keeps falling suddenly she feels electricity running through her system with huge amount of pain running through her body. Rain stopped falling now she is being dragged out by an unknown force she knows it's not only the defibrillators there is another force at hand here when she looks out she can see all her family reaching out to her naked body in the darkness it feels ….. warm their hands are wrapping all around her and she can her mother say " it's not the time for you to die we won't allow it " she can see her older brother her mother her father all smiling at her then she opens her eyes again and feels a massive shock in her chest you can hear the heart rate monitor start beeping again in a slow but steady pace " she is out of the woods now but we need to get her back to HQ to fix all the cuts and bruises and to check for internal damage" " good work I guess I won't be taking your life today " ' ohh Rain my sweet Rain ' M thought with a light blush on her face ' I won't let anyone else have you but me not even death or god it's self will be able to take you away the only person allowed to have you is me you live and die by my command ' she thought to herself while sitting next to Rain . Rain's eyes might be open but her mind was still unconscious the one of the medical staff approached rain and inserted and IV to her left hand and then took two pieces of take and closed Rain's eyes.


End file.
